Human
by Jade R. Raven
Summary: Sesshomaru never liked humans, but Rin just may change his mind. SessyRin fatherdaughter type fluffy fic! ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: (insert witty and/or sarcastic comment regarding how I do not own Inuyasha here)

GothGurl: Well, I decided to write another Inuyasha one-shot, and hopefully this one will turn out less depressing then the last (but really, how can you write a Kikyo fic and NOT make it depressing?) So...yeah...By the way, I don't support Sesh/Rin romance...more of a father/daughter type of relationship...so yeah, on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You didn't have to be a genius to know Sesshomaru hated humans.

Well, that's nothing specail, most demons hate humans, but Sesshomaru got a little extreme sometimes. Maybe it was because of his relation to his half-demon brother Inuyasha, perhaps it was because his father had left his mother for a human woman, or maybe it was because he thought they smelled funny, but in any case, he detested them.

Sesshomaru himself had been standing on the top of a grassy hill, not too far away from a human village, for most of the day, watching them ( he had nothing better to do). It was all rather pitiful in his eyes, actually. The silly little humans rushing around farming and harvesting. Yelling and arguing and (worst of all) letting emotions get in the way of things.

_Emotions! _Really! Actually _interfering!_ Ridiculous!

'No demon would be that stupid.' he thought smugly, watching the humans bustling around, wasting their horribly short lives. In the distance he could see small boys running around, pushing each other, and playing in the mud, giggling gleefully at being dirty. Preposterous.

But then again...he sometimes thought..his father had loved a human woman, even (ugh) having a child with her (disgusting!) resulting in his _wonderful_ little brother Inuyasha. Thanks Father, I am truly grateful for that!...You wish.

The dog demon snorted at the thought of his baby brother. He was just as foolish as any of them. Although, sometimes even HE had to admit (though he would never admit to admitting it) that Inuyasha could put up a good fight, live up to his great demon blood once in awhile...

Sometimes. Almost never. Inuyasha was an idiot. Sesshomaru didn't want to waste his time on HIM.

Except for the times when he planned on killing him. That was time well spent.

Something tugged on the sleeve of his arm. "_Sesshomaru-sama!_"

He suppressed a bored sigh. "Yes, Jaken?" he asked, looking down.

The little toad hopped up and down on the spot, shaking his fists angrily. "Ah-Un stepped on me again! And he ate my lunch while I wasn't looking! And HE WAS CHEWING ON THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!" the little toad demon sputtered indignantly, shaking his tiny clawed fists. "Couldn't you make him stop it! I BEG OF YOU!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to gaze at the dragon, (who was indeed using the staff as a chewtoy) and seemed unimpressed. "Ah-Un, stop bothering Jaken." he said flatly. Obedeiently the dragon spat out the staff, making sure it aimed correctly so that it whacked Jaken on the head, and sauntered off, snorting.

The dog demon cocked an eyebrow at his small companion, whom was cursing and rubbing a bruise on his head furiously. "Is that all?"

Jaken squeaked, noticing his masters stare. He bowed unnecesarily low and wrung his hands humbly, yet still somehow managing to keep a shred of dignity. He was, after all, a first-class suck-up, he knew about these things. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama! Your assistance is much appreciated! I am so truly grateful to you, My Lord! I won't bother you any more, but if you need me--!"

"I won't."

"Oh." the demon deflated a little. "Nevermind then."

Sesshomaru watched the toad trudge away towards the field and was faintly amused. 'Well...' he thought. 'I don't suppose all demons are better then humans. There are exceptions to the rule.'

Turning away, he walked quietly down the hill, still gazing abstractly at the human village. The little boys playing in the mud had disappeared now, and men were working just outside the town walls. He smirked a little to himself. If he showed his face (or his fangs, rather) he knew these muscled, brawny men would probably wet themselves and flee in terror. It was quite amusing, whenever he felt the need for some comic relief.

But that was the other thing hated about humans, they were so cowardly and disgraceful, not a noble bone in any of them.

And he could catch the scent of those particular men. Not pleasant. At all.

The wind picked up a little bit, and the sky started to turn orange; night would be coming soon. Sesshomaru watched the smelly working men and contemplated using them for target practise. He eventually decided against it; too messy.

Suddenly he caught a new scent in the air, one that was very familiar and had a knack for putting him in better spirits. He smiled just slightly.

Once again he felt something tug on his sleeve, and a cheerful voice piped up. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama! Where did you go today? I missed you."

He looked down at the small dark-haired girl, trying to appear calm and blank, as was as a Lord should appear. "Hello Rin."

Rin giggled slightly and clapped her hands together, pleased to see him. Sesshomaru struggled not to grin; he had already smiled once today, that was his limit, if he appeared any happier then that Jaken would start to fear for his masters health.

The little human smiled, revealing where her baby teeth were missing, and held up a bouqet of flowers. "I gathered these for you! Aren't they pretty?"

He took the flowers silently, as always; Rin brought him about five thousand flowers a day. But he didn't mind, the only thing troubling him was how hard it was to block out the emotions of amusement and like, and, of course, the ever-present extreme protectiveness he felt around Rin. _Emotions!_ Stupid things.

No to mention that if a demon ever found out that the Great Dog Demon Sesshomaru accepted flowers from a little girl, he'd never live it down.

But then again, any demon who tried to spread the word wouldn't be around much longer.

"Guess what I did today, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at the little girl. She had a strange expression on her face. This piqued his curiousity. Curiousity was an emotion, bleh. "What did you do, Rin?"

She took in a deep breath, meaning she was going to be talking for a long time. Oh dear.

"Weeeell, today I went down outside that village over there, cause I was bored and Jaken didn't want to play with me. He was already playing some weird game with Ah-Un, but anyway, I went to the village, and there was these little boys down there."

The tall demon listened patiently. Huh...she went near the human village? Mental note: tell Jaken to be better babysitter, or will kill him. Slowly.

And he wasn't sure he liked the idea of Rin around a bunch of males. Definetly not.

"And since I had no one to play with, I decided to play with them instead. But..they didn't didn't want to play with a girl, they said, and they were being mean to me." the little girl adopted a forlorn expression.

Sesshomaru's claws twitched. Someone was bothering his Rin! WHERE!

"So I tried to walk away, but they kept following me and calling me names.."

Even though he looked as calm as always, inside the demon was going mad. 'WHERE ARE THEY! HOW _DARE_ THEY CALL MY RIN NAMES!_ MY_ RIN! I'M GONNA RIP 'EM APART AND PUT 'EM BACK TOGETHER AND TURN THEM INSIDE OUT AND SET THEM ON FIRE AND---!'

"So then I thought; what would Sesshomaru-sama do?"

Sesshomaru ceased his raving, alarmed.

Oh dear.

"What did you do...?" he asked, uneasy.

"Oh, I punched them all out and tied them up by their ankles in a tree." she said conversationally, grinning.

If it hadn't been for his strong sense of dignity, Sesshomaru would have burst out laughing right then and there.Who knew he had such an influence on the girl!

What he would have liked to do was ruffle her hair affectionatly and say 'Thats my girl!' and quickly run over to the tree and admire her handiwork. But, being Sesshomaru, that was out of the question (_stupid emotions!)._ So he stayed in character and merely commented. " Its good that you stand up for yourself. Very good. Its getting dark, stay with Jaken and Ah-Un now."

"Okay, Sesshomaru-sama!" said Rin happily, and she turned and skipped down the hill towards where Jaken and Ah-Un were resting, the former snoring loudly, the latter eating the former's hat.

The demon watched the little girl leave with a strange sense of pride that he didn't bother to suppress. It couldn't be suppressed. It was almost a fatherly kind of feeling.

Fatherly...heh..

Ridiculous.

It was then that an annoying little voice sounded in his head. 'She's aHUMAN y'know!'

Yes...yes, she was.

He considered this for a moment, looking down at the little flowers in his hand.

And he came to the conclusion that..maybe his father had a point.

'If there are humans like Rin...' He smiled, 'Maybe humans aren't so bad.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GothGurl: Uuuurgh...crappy ending, I suck at endings. Oh, and sorry if Rin seems outta character, but...well she does hang around with Sessy all the time, doesn't she? (: P) Oh well. If you've read this far already then it can't hurt to spend just a little more time to review, right? It would make this authoress ever so happy! (: D) I need feedback on my writing dudes!

Later! REVIEW!


End file.
